luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Protector
United States |prod id = 472983577 |component = HTML 5 Js CSS 3 Phon eGap |release = December 21, 2011 |system = iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. Requires iOS 4.3, Android, Web Browser |rating = 4+}} Description This is the official game of the animated series Lucky Fred © 2011 Imira Entertainment - Televisió de Catalunya - Rai Fiction - Top Draw Animation. With this interactive game, the family became members of the Protectors in a special mission: to protect the city from the alien invasion. The game connects to the intergalactic central computer of the Protectors, and will receive updates and missions. Between missions, kids can practice their skills as secret agents of the Protectors playing mini-games set in the series. Solve puzzles, fight against invasion of spaceships, or complete collections of cards. The game features unique drawings that you won´t see them anywhere else. Each month you will find new minigames, new missions and new collections of cards. Do not miss it! Also, do not forget to connect to the game at least once a day to receive exclusive and unique gifts! Watch the TV show at Disney Channel (Q1-2012), TF1 (France), RAI (Italy), Tv3 (Catalonia) and Nickelodeon South America. What's New in Version 1.3.1 *New languages: German, Dutch and Italian *Bug Fixing Permissions The Application has access to the following: Controls Hardware Change your Audio settings Allows the app to adjust the overall audio settings such as volume and routing. Your Location Not Accurate (Network-based) location Access inaccurate location sources such as the cellular network database to determine an approximate location of the tablet, where available. It can be used for malicious apps to estimate where you are. Access inaccurate location sources such as the cellular network database to magtantya phone location, where available. It can be used for malicious apps to estimate where you are. Location fine (GPS) Access fine location sources such as the Global Positioning System on the tablet, where available. It can be used for malicious apps to determine where you are, and it can use more battery power. Access fine location sources such as the Global Positioning System on the phone, where available. It can't be used for malicious apps to determine where you are, and it can use more battery power. Communication Network Full Internet Access Allows the app to create network socket. Phone Calls Read Phone State and Identify Allows the app to access the phone features of the device. You may specify an app with this permission the phone number and serial number of this phone, whether a call is active, the number where the call was disconnected and similar items. Storage Modify / Delete USB Storage Contents Modify / Delete SD Card Contents Allows the app to write to the USB storage. Allows the app to write to the SD card. Your Location Access Additional Location Provider Commands Allows the app to access extra location provider commands. It can be used for malicious apps to delay the operation of the GPS or other location sources. Communications Network Check the status of the Network Allows the app to view the state of all networks. Default Service Charges on Market Allows the user to purchase items through Market from within the application. Category:External games